Turning Around
by anubisd101
Summary: What happens when Dannielle Zeno attends Anubis House as Emily Janelle?And is there as an undercover "spy" for her dad? Will she stick by her dad's side, or will she learn what a real family is, and betray him? Summery sucks, just please read! And there is no Romance! Strictly Family/Friendship! Well, maybe some Romance in the couples that exist, but not for Danielle/Emily!
1. House of The New Girl

**HEY! NEW STORY! ENJOY!**

* * *

Danielle's POV

I'm Danielle Zeno. My dad's name is Rufus Zeno. He wants the Cup of Ankh, the Elixir of life, and the Mask of Anubis. I honestly think he's totally insane. But, I can't tell him that. He's always been there for me. Though it does seem like he controls me. Which he does, but I understand him. Once you hear his side, you like, can't even understand why he has to hide from the world.

I am currently in a cab, on my way to the House of Anubis. I am going there as an undercover "spy" for my dad. I am posing as Emily Janelle. I guess you could say that, without my dad around, I am actually a very fun, bubbly, and happy person underneath. But I know that no one would allow me to show it. They get annoyed. My life's just been full of the wrong people. My first boyfriend cheated on me, my mom died (no one know why, or from what), I'm an only child, and my dad says that I'm a disappointment to the family.

The cab driver pulled up to the front of the school. I got out, and stared there, in awe. I paid the nice man, after he carried some of my bags for me to the front lawn of Anubis. I picked up all my bags, struggling to keep them all up from the ground. I tried to put them down on the stair case when I reached the front door to open it, but it opened by it self. I stepped in to see the creepiest dorm house in existence.

I put all my bags down, except my shoulder strap one. A girl with really light blond hair waring a light pink dress, and light pink flats walked down the stairs, and smiled at me. I smiled back.

"Hi! I'm Amber!" The girl greeted me with much excitement in her voice. She came down and hugged me. I was a little confused, didn't we just meet, and she's already hugging me? I hugged back anyway.

She released me, and I replied "Hi. I'm Emily."

"Well, Emily, welcome to Anubis House! We're the first two here! I thought it would be a good idea to be here early to get all my stuff organized, and have a jump start. Why are you here so early?" She was talking at least a million miles an hour. And she was being so polite, and friendly. It was weird, but I went with it.

"Well I..." I couldn't finish, because she cut me off.

"You're American!" She screamed. It seemed like she got more excited as the seconds passed. I know what you're thinking: How am I American? My mom was American. It's a long story...

"Oh, this is so exciting! Now we have four Americans here! I can tell that we're going to be besties! You can be my other BAF! Because Nina is coming back! And KT and I were ok friends. That reminds me, can you keep a secret?" She was now jumping up and down. Is it like a disorder? How happy, and friendly she is?

Regardless, I answered her question, "Yeah, I can keep a secret, but, what does BAF mean?"

"Oh, BAF stands for Best American Friend. And good thing for the secret keeping. You can't tell anybody I'm here" She explained, though I was still confused. "Oh! Except a girl named Nina. She' shot hair just like yours: Golden Bronze, and grey eyes. She's also American. You will love her!" She talks way to much! I wonder why.

"Why can't I tell anybody you're here?" I asked. And I know who Nina is. My dad told me the whole story about the chosen one.

"Well, last year," She locked arms with me, and guided me to the living room, which my dad told me they call 'the common room' in England, "I left for New York Fashion School, but I missed this place, and all my friends too much. So I came back! And so is my friend Nina, because she left last year too. But, we're both back, and we want to surprise everybody!" She explained while she sat us both down on the shiny maroon couch. I was caught up a bit now. My dad didn't tell me any of this stuff.

"Wow, I bet you, and your friend are glad to be back! What was Fashion school like?" I asked. When I was little, I always wanted to go to fashion school. But my dad wouldn't let me go because he said I wasn't good enough to get in. But, that's ok, I'm more into singing now.

"It was ok..." She trailed off.

"What do you mean ok? Wasn't it fun?" I asked. I always thought that fashion school would be the funnest time ever. But maybe she just missed her friends, and that's why she's sad.

"Not at all! They wouldn't let me have fun! I tried to have so much fun with the bright colored fabric, but they wouldn't let me touch it! They gave me dark blues, and, dull greens, and, ugly purples! It was just that I wanted to express my own style. I didn't want to creat a light brown pencil skirt, and a dark blue button up for the office. I wanted to creat a pink off the shoulder strap shirt, and bright sky blue jeans for a day out with friends." She stopped there, but then continued, "And because I was different, nobody liked me. I missed my friends. I missed how none of them had style sense, and needed my help, and liked the bright colors I picked out." She looked down, and I rubbed her back. She seemed really, really sad over something as simple as _friends_.

As she picked her head up, a women with short black hair, and tan skin walked in.

"Oh! Hello dearies! You must be Emily! Welcome to Anubis! Though I'm sure Amber has talked about that enough!" The lady spoke. "Well, anyway, I'm Trudy, and you will be rooming with Mara, Willow, and Joy." She told me. Just like Amber, she seemed so friendly, and bubbly. I know I'm like that, but I never show it.

"Aww! I was hoping that I could be with her! Can I Trudes? Please, please, please?!" Amber begged Trudy. I was hoping that I could room with Nina. It would make things a lot easier.

"No, sorry sweetie. But you will be rooming with Nina, KT, and Patricia. Besides, you two will have plenty of time to...hang out!" Trudy said, attempting to sound like a teenager. Both me, and Amber laughed at this.

"Ok, I know I'm not your perfect teen friend, but I'm working on it!" She continued, defending herself. When she walked away, we both laughed again. "If you girls want anything to eat, I have a whole buffet ready to go!" She yelled from the kitchen. I looked at the table to see a whole dessert buffet.

"Come on! I'll show you too your room!" Amber said standing up. She walked me too my room. It had purple and yellow walls, and four beds.

"Great! Which one's mine?" I asked. She pointed to the bed that had 'Emily' on a plate on the back board. "Wow, name plates. Cool." I said walking over to it.

"Yeah, it helps the new kids learn the others name's, who's bed is who's, and for decoration! Anubis House is the only one who does it. It was my idea!" Amber said smiling. "Anubis House has a lot of stuff that the others don't." She concluded.

"That's cool." I said. I took off my shoulder strap, and placed it on the mattress.

"Yeah. Come on, I'll help you unpack! Plus, I can help you decorate, I'm awesome with that kind of stuff!" She said bouncing back words, and out of the room as I followed her. It took a few trips to get all my stuff up here. That's because I took _everything_ with me! I took my whole room! Amber didn't seem to mind. She even told me she does the same thing. Only, instead of room, it's closet, and her creative room. It's where she keeps all the stuff she decorates, designs, and creates with. Because, apparently, she loves scrapbooking.

When we were done, it was about 8am, and we were both hungry. So we went down stairs, and she told so many amazing, and funny stories of her family, friends, and Anubis House.

* * *

Amber's POV

I'm back from fashion school! And about two hours ago, I met a new best friend! She's gonna love it here. She said her name was Emily. She has golden bronze hair, dark/dull emerald green eyes, porcelain skin, and freckles. She also looked quite young. I asked for her age when I was helping her unpack and decorate, and she said she was 15. We were the same hight, and she was 2 years younger then me! That bothered me for a while, but I let it go.

I also asked her favorite color, and she said green. I suppose green is pretty. It is the most natural color on earth. And I guess I kind of saw green coming. She wore an olive tank top with dark sea green polka dots, an open dark olive long sleeved sweater vest, olive pants, and flats that matched her top with plain olive bows on them. If you don't know, olive is a type of weird green. She also wore a silver heart locket that said 'LOVE' on it in curvy, fancy, light, faded purple writing. She actually had a good sense of style.

I could tell we were going to be besties!


	2. House of The Library Story

**HEY! SO, I GOT BORAD, SO I DECIDED TO WRITE A NEW CHAPTER TO ONE OF MY STORIES! I DECIDED TO UODATE THIS ONE BECAUSE I PLAN TO PUT IN A LOT OF AMBER IN THIS STORY, AND SHE'S MY FAVORITE CHARACTER! THAT REMINDS ME, IF YOU READ MY STORY Amfie Love Story, I JUST HAVE WRITER'S BLOCK! I HATE WRITER'S BLOCK! BUT, I WILL ALSO BE POSTING A NEW STORY WITH AMBER AS THE MAIN CHARACTER! EVENTUALLY. BUT, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, ON WITH IT!**

* * *

Nina's POV  
I'm going back to Anubis! Me and Amber decided to get there early, but she got there a couple hours earlier then me! But, at least that would give her plenty of time to unpack. Everyone comes around from about 10am-12pm. We want to surprise everyone by us being there, so we there a few hours ahead of time. I called Trudy, and told her the news of me and Amber. I also asked her if rooms could be my choice this year, and she agreed! Amber told me the whole story of Sibuna: new members, lost members, the tank guy...I can tell it was a mess there! Anyway, Amber told me that everyone in Sibuna was Fabian, Patricia, Alfie, Eddie, and KT. So I asked Trudy if me, Amber, Patricia, and KT could share, and now we are! All the Sibuna girls in one room will make things unbelievably easier!

As for boys, I told Trudy that Eddie could pick, if he wants. I know all of the Sibuna boys in one room will also make things easier, but there's only four boys, and three of them are Sibuna's. Jerome can't room on his own! I know you would think that this would be Fabian, but I want Eddie to be the first one to know that me, and Amber are coming back.

When Amber went to Fashion School, I got to visit her there, one time. We went to Starbucks, she took me shopping, we went to lunch, and I took her to the library. We looked in the Egypt section, and learned a lot. Amber complained that she wanted to go do more shopping, and I complained to give me a little while longer. She agreed, and stomped of to some other part of the library. She told me she entered a back room that had all kinds of dusty old books. She said the room looked abandoned, and lost. She said she found a book labeled _The Chosen One and The Osirian_ in the very, very back. She took it, and gave it to me. I read the whole thing in about 1hr and 1/2, while Amber was reading _The Cat in the Hat_, and having a hard time. It told me everything that all the books in the secret study didn't. I noticed that the author had been scratched out, and the author description in the back had been torn out. I asked Amber to take me to the room she found this in. She went in the exact direction she had stomped off in earlier. But when we got to where she said the room was, the door was gone. I claimed that Amber had took us in the wrong direction, but she refused to agree with that statement, and she was positive that the door to the room was exactly where her hands were placed on the wall.

As freaky as the story is, I have to believe it. You have to admit, when ever it has anything to do with Anubis House, or this school, nothing is normal...


End file.
